Night Out
by wickedfrominnocence
Summary: Derek and Erica are engaged and parents of one pup already, but this is what happens when the two get a babysitter for the night and go out by themselves.


It begins as a date; a time where their first child is being watched by friends and they can actually take the time to dress up, enjoy a proper dinner, and have some alone time afterward (a full night, to be exact). Of course, Derek had an idea of what he wanted to use said alone time for, though he wasn't about to force that on her. If she wanted to use the hotel room to relax and get in some extra sleep, then that's what the two would use it for.

Erica's mind must have gone to the exact place Derek's had when the plans had come together and they realized they could have a night to themselves. At least, that's how he took it when she took advantage of the two of them having an elevator to themselves by pulling him back against the wall and guiding him into a passionate kiss. It's not long before his hand is slipping around to her back, undoing the zipper of her dress so he can press his hands against soft flesh. She returns the favor by popping open the button of his trousers and undoing the zipper, her hand slipping inside and cupping him through his boxers.

Only when the elevator dings do the two pull apart, mouths already kiss-swollen as Derek leads them off the elevator and to the room he'd reserved for them. It's easy for him to push the door open, allowing it to swing itself closed as he lead them to the chair. He fell back into it and tugged her down on top of him, happily pulling down the top of her dress so he could wrap his lips around a nipple and suck, tongue flicking over the tip of it.

She's the one that shifts next; undoes his pants and tugs them open just enough that she can pull him from their confines and sink down onto him. Her movements are slow, like she's reveling in the time alone she has with him, but they both know that this speed won't last the whole night, especially not once he leans up and captures soft flesh on the side of her neck between his teeth and sucks hard enough that there will be a mark left behind… if only for a few moments.

That shifts everything and Derek is more than happy to guide her up then, grinning as he spun her around and pressed her up against the window. He kicked her legs apart and hiked the back of her skirts up, about to press into her, when she slid the window open and braced her hands against the frame. He could easily go with that, so he lifted her legs up, let his grip on them be the leverage he used to tug her back onto him until he was completely sheathed inside of her. If there was anyone below, looking up, they were definitely getting a show from the way her breasts shifted with each thrust into her. Normally, such an idea would have made him jealous, possessive even, because she was his, but all he could think about at the moment was how good it felt to be back inside of her again.

He continued with the pace she'd set before, slow and languid thrusts into her. When his thrusts become more sporadic, he slips a hand around her front and uses the pad of one finger to circle her clit until he can feel her muscles spasming around him. That's what draws him over the edge and has him gently pulling her back from the window before he can collapse on top of her and give anyone else more of a view of her.

She's sensitive afterward, he knows that– knows he can't continue to stay pressed inside of her like this until he's ready for another round, so he pulls out of her with a soft hiss. It's then that he spins her around to face him, both his hands framing her face as he kisses her, whispering against her lips how he's missed having time alone with her. Not that he regrets having children with her, but it's nice to have a night to just be them.

Erica's the one guiding them then, walking them back toward the bed until she can fall back onto it, tugging him down with her. He can't resist it then; can't help but rock against her, letting his length run between her folds, bumping against her clit. It's enough to keep her on edge, but not so much to cause her to squirm in an attempt to get away from him. And it's easy for him to continue stealing kisses from her in this position, which he does greedily until she's whining beneath him, begging for more without even using words.

Instantly, Derek tugs her legs up to his shoulders and lets the next rock of his hips guide him back into her. His thrusts are sharp and fast then; a change from the tempo she had set at the beginning. The sound of skin slapping skin filled the room alongside the moans that slipped from her lips. He happily put each moan of hers to memory before shifting his angle just enough that he could hit that spot inside of her that had her practically screaming his name.

Her hands were fisted in the sheets then, back arching up off the bed and, god, was she a sight to see then. He doesn't even need to brush a finger across her clit this time, she's coming just from the sensation of him thrusting hard and fast into that sensitive spot inside of her over and over again. She's writhing then, body twitching from oversensitivity, but Derek doesn't stop just yet– doesn't stop until he's cumming inside of her again; filling her. That's when his hips slow, ultimately stilling with him bottomed out.

He pulls out slowly as he reaches for the two pillows at the head of the bed. Derek quickly lifts her lower body up and places the pillows beneath her before letting her rest hips on top of them. It holds her up just enough that, when he leans back a bit, he can see the way his cum is beginning to leak out of her.

"Uh, uh, uh," he tisks, one hand reaching for her, two fingers swiping up the bit of cum that's leaked out before burying his fingers into her, "we can't waste that. Want to see you full with it; full with my seed; my pups."

He's grinning then, eyes shifting from where his fingers sunk into her up to her features; watching the way her pupils dilated even more thanks to those words. She manages to rip a groan from him as he feels her muscles tightening around his fingers.

"That's it," he encourages quietly, "so good for me, Erica." He's gentle, withdraws his fingers most of the way before pressing them back into her slowly, just to see how she'll react. She hums contently, a quiet sort of permission, so he continues with his slow, measured movements, fingers gliding in and out of her easily, fingertips catching little bits of cum here and there that threaten to escape her.

"Rest," he breathed out before leaning down to kiss her stomach gently, "I'll be here when you wake." She needs time to come down from all of this, to close her eyes and sleep peacefully. His fingers still in hopes of helping her relax more, though he doesn't withdraw them. Not yet, at least.


End file.
